


Sour Candy

by mary_emzee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_emzee/pseuds/mary_emzee
Summary: So-sour candy, so-sour candy~Song lyrics from 'Sour Candy' by Lady Gaga and BLACKPINK
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sour Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for someone. 
> 
> Also 'Sour Candy' is such a bop.

_I'm sour candy, so sweet then I get a little angry, yeah_

Someone who looked sweet on the outside, but so, so sour on the inside.

That was her.

Noctis fell in love with such a girl.

She had looked his way but didn’t pursue anything further. Noctis wanted to unwrap the mystery of this sweet girl who had a sour personality.

_I'm hard on the outside but if you give me time  
Then I can make time for your love  
I'm hard on the outside but if you see inside, inside, inside_

It took him a while to break down those walls she held up. It took months. As if she had known his intentions of pursuing her, the sourness increased.

But Noctis did not give in. Sour candy had to give in eventually.

_Come, come unwrap me_  
Come, come unwrap me  
Come on, sour candy

It was then she told him the truth, one day in a café.

Betrayal is a very bitter candy, indeed.

Noctis simply held her hand. “I’m so sorry to hear that happened to you. But I promise you sweeter times… if you’ll have me.”

Their lips met. When she pulled away, there was a flush on her face. “Promise me then, Noctis.”

“I promise.”

From the day forth, no longer was she a sour candy in his eyes. She was only sweet around Noctis.


End file.
